Summer's Eve
by Jedelas
Summary: Summer had reached Corneria four months after the war with the Aparoids. Now that the aftermath is nearly fixed and the system itself is going back the way it was, the team decided to take a two week vacation on Corneria's finest summer spot. Of course, there's more to it than just a vacation for Fox as his mind drifts to the vixen on his team. Rating might go up.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a while and now I'm back! Sorry about the wait but don't worry, I promise I'll try to get a chapter for 'Last Wish' up and I'm currently waiting for Sanitarium as I had recently sent him the first chapter of 'Love in War'. Yeah, I've actually done something fanfic related between the exams and studies I've been going through. And good god the pressure is heavy!**

**Anyway, I was actually planning a oneshot for the summer but I was like 'screw it, summer's long and that means a one-shot will not do.' and then I decided to drop this here. Do note that the length varies on this story. xD It could be as short as this right here that stuck at 1,333 words or as long as possibly 6,000 or 7,000.**

_**Summer's Eve  
Preparations**_

With the last of the clothes placed into the bag, the vulpine in question zips it up before standing back up to get a good look at his handiwork. He let out a sigh as he finished checking, then double checking and making sure he had everything, not that it was really much to bring but just in case. He merely packed up the essentials such as a toothbrush and paste, clothing and then other miscellaneous things like his sunglasses.

He had wanted to go on a normal vacation for a long while, since the war with the insect-like Aparoids almost four months ago, the vulpine had never gotten enough time to plan out a vacation not just for himself but for his team as well. And after the past three months of tireless service in rebuilding, search and rescues, providing necessary needs for those that had lost their homes during the war and lastly, repairs and plans to building the second Great Fox, he finally had the chance to make a request for him and his team to take a good rest.

It wouldn't last long, two weeks at most and that is why the vulpine tends to make it count and he smiled to himself as he pondered the idea he proposed earlier last night to his team.

The clicking of the wooden door opening alerted the vulpine of a visitor, but as soon as he lifted his head, the scent of his guest flooded his nose and he smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" A feminine voice asked behind him cheerfully as he heard the owner of the voice step closer.

"Yeah, I just finished packing." He replied, turning around to meet the owner of the cute accented voice.

Standing in front of him was a vixen, the most distinctive feature being her blue fur. Usually, he would see her in her blue-black flight suit but the lack of duty and the starting of break made it unnecessary to wear it. She was now in casual clothing, clearly set for the season; a short sleeved blouse being her top and khaki shorts that ends halfway down her thighs.

_Wow…_

"Wow…" He breathed out a second before realizing it and feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Like what you see?" She teased after noticing his blush, giggling a bit before stepping to his side and looking over the stuff he packed. "A bit too little, don't you think?"

He looked back at the stuff he previously packed, just a duffel bag enough to hold five or six sets of clothing plus other utensils. In truth, it did feel like it was too little for a two week vacation but he didn't have anything else that could be used as a second container. But knowing where they were heading to, he could just buy some there.

"Yeah," he finally answered, looking back up to the vixen, "If there's not enough, we could always buy some there."

"Suit yourself." She said before turning around, allowing her tail to brush his muzzle before walking towards the door, pausing at the exit before turning back to shoot a smile at him. "If you're out of bags, you could always come get one from me."

"You read my mind didn't you?" He asked playfully, giving the vixen a fake angry look. But his eyes gave away with the humor residing in it and she couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Sorry." She tilted her head to the side. "But really, if you need an extra bag, I could lend you one."

"Y-yeah, I'll come later."

"Okay! See ya then." She waved, turning around and exiting.

"See ya later, Krystal." He called out just so she could hear him from down the hallway, although a bit awkward.

Even though she had left, his eyes lingered at the door a little longer, half-expecting the vixen to come back again. But after a few seconds of staring at the door, he turned and walked towards the covered window.

Allowing the curtains to part away, the rays of the sun had nothing that blocked their way, splashing its warmth and light into the room as the vulpine squinted just a bit before adjusting to the light. He smiled as he looked out to an open blue sky and the large settlement below it. But despite the good weather outside, the vulpine was well aware how hot it was outside and it made him let out a 'feh'.

_Thankfully, we're not going to be around here for a bit._

Looking down, he could see the air ripple with heat over the surfaces of roads and on top of the roofs of buildings. A sign saying that the sooner they left and headed for where they were going, the better it was.

Walking back over to the duffel bag that sat on his bed, he went over the stuff another time without any real reason. It's like when she was around, his brain would end up doing something rather dumb afterwards, whether it being accidentally bumping into a wall or doing something repeated like now. But he couldn't help it. He just couldn't stop thinking about her for the past two and a half year and it drove him crazy.

_And I haven't even asked her out yet!_

That thought made him let out a frustrated sigh. He'd always wanted to have her on a date, but he never seemed to pull it off correctly and the confidence he would get every time he tried, it would disappeared out of thin air and he would end up stuttering to a different topic.

_But not this time._

He grinned as he imagined the vixen with him during the vacation, their hands held together as they walked across a beach and the sun sinking in front of them. This time, he _will _ask her. And he would make sure the question would come out of him though he feared what's her answer going to be.

_It's still worth a shot._

With that in mind, he remembered what she said earlier. Standing back up, he made a turn to his door and walked out his room, down the hallway and looked at the numbers on the room. It wasn't their idea that they'd have to stay in a hotel, but seeing as their ship was destroyed, they didn't have any choices left.

Finally, he reached the door where she resided in. Looking up, he stared the plate with the numbers etched in it as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. He could feel his heart pounding hard inside his chest and he swallowed a lump before raising a hand up, ready to knock.

It was funny for him, to be this tense even if it was just to ask if he could barrow an extra bag from her. If even a simple thing could get him in a state like this, he was terribly surprised how he himself could've saved Lylat twice.

He gave the door three knocks and stepped back a bit, clearing his throat and adjusting his clothing as he heard muffled padding of feet on the other side of the door. Soon enough, the door opened and the vixen's head popped out to see who was there.

With his hands at his back, tangling his own fingers nervously, he opened his mouth only managing to say one word, "Hey."

"Hey." She greeted cheerfully before noticing the way he acted. It took all her willpower to not laugh at the site before her. She'd found it cute.

"Uh.." He continued, trying his best to find the right words to put it. "About earlier, you said I could barrow a bag.."

"Mhm."

"Can I barrow one?" He managed to say, albeit a little awkwardly as his eyes dropped to look down at the floor.

"Sure! Come inside." She said, smiling and pulled him in before closing the door.

IIIII

**Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter, short I know. But I also have some other updates coming up so stay tuned! Oh and in this story, I'm willing to accept one or two OCs from you guys. :) There won't be anything that involves battles(Unfortunately) but there will be some action, don't you worry about that. :P**

**Hope you like it and reviews are extremely appreciated! See you around!**


End file.
